


Super Powers

by SunnyInOregon



Series: Don't Say My Name [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Sexual Humor, Snark, Teasing, snarkiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInOregon/pseuds/SunnyInOregon
Summary: Dave has a new super power and all he wants to do is use it, much to Penelope’s chagrin. Follow up to Smirk.





	Super Powers

 

  

She’d regretted the words even before they tumbled out of her mouth. She knew telling him that her name on his lips caused her intense and immediate pleasure, would be a mistake.

 

To his credit, he did as she asked and never called her Penelope over the phone when the team could hear. But that didn’t stop him from saying it at other times.

 

 

It was late at the BAU, as was the case whenever the team returned from a long trip. Collectively, they decided to go out for a drink to unwind before heading home. They crowded into the elevator, Dave in the back corner with Penelope pressed against him. The others were quiet as the bell dinged at each floor going down.

 

“I missed you,” Dave whispered in her ear. His warm breath against her skin set off a small shiver through her body.

 

She reached back discretely and rubbed her hand across the front of his jeans.

 

He leaned in again. “Penelope.”

 

She closed her eyes and moaned loudly as the elevator stopped. The door began to open. She opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her.

 

“Are you okay,” JJ asked.

 

She could feel the flush on her face. “I am so looking forward to that drink.”

 

The team filed out of the elevator as she felt Dave’s chuckle in his chest that was still pressed against her.

 

She turned to glare at him. He smirked in return.

 

 

 

Penelope stood in front of the display of computer screens and finished her run down on the victims. She toddled on high heels around the table handing out files to each of the team.

  

Dave waited until she took a step past him. “Thank you, Penelope.”

 

She stumbled, tossing the files onto Reid’s lap as she flailed to stay upright. Morgan jumped out of his seat and grabbed her before she hit the floor.

 

“You okay, Baby Girl?”

 

“Uh-huh,” she replied as she tossed a glare at Dave.

 

He smirked at her behind the file folder. She grabbed the folders that Reid had reorganized for her. She continued to hand out the folders under Dave’s watchful eye. The team finished the briefing quickly.

 

“Ok everyone, wheels up in thirty,” Hotch announced.

 

Dave watched as Penelope scampered out the back door. He gathered his belongings and rose from the chair.

 

“Dave,” Hotch growled.

 

Dave looked up to see that he and Hotch were the only ones in the room.

 

“You need to give the poor woman a break,” Hotch warned. “Before she actually breaks something.”

 

“What did I do?”

 

Hotch glared at him for a moment then left the room without replying.

 

Dave smirked to himself.

 

 

 

“Penelope,” Dave groaned.

 

She continued to tease him with kisses and soft touches with her fingers and tongue. He grasped tightly at the sheets and groaned loudly.

 

She drew back and blew softly over his wet skin. “Keep saying my name and I will keep you like this forever,” she warned.

 

“You’re torturing me,” he pouted.

 

She smirked and returned to her ministrations.

 

“Penelope,” he groaned again.

 

Oh yes, David Rossi loved his new super power. He just needed to learn how to control it.


End file.
